In the related art, various thermal heads have been proposed as a printing device such as a facsimile or a video printer. For example, a thermal head disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a substrate, a heat storage layer provided on the substrate, a heat-generating section provided on the heat storage layer, an electrode electrically connected to the heat-generating section, and a coating layer which coats a part of the electrode and is disposed downstream in a transportation direction of a recording medium, with respect to the heat-generating section.